I Do This For You
by angelwings1
Summary: This is Vegeta's POV at the time he kills himself in the Buu Saga. It mostly B/V, but it has a bit more than that. I promise you it worth looking at. I just added Bulma's POV about when she hears Vegeta is dead. Enjoy!
1. Vegeta's POV

~This story deals with Vegeta's POV when he kills himself in the Buu saga of DBZ~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I Do This For You"  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
~~~Vegeta~~~~  
The dust swirls at my feet and the wind whips through my golden hair. A blob of disgusting pinks towers fifty feet away. It seems so absurd to think this infant like creature can obliterate the universe, yet I can no longer deny the fact it is possible. I'm seriously wounded though I hate to admit it. Blood seeps from my flesh in a flow and pain sears at my body. Moments ago I was unconscious unable to awake from the torment that was inflicted on my still body. It took my own son and that brat of Kakarrot's to save me. Biting my tongue and causing more blood to ooze I think of the humiliation. It has been bad enough Kakorot has beat me countless times and saved my hide on more than one occasion, but when my own son must save his weakling father it becomes too much…  
  
  
And yet… I do not feel angry for what Trunks did… Why?… I cannot say I am upset for my weakness, but I cannot bring myself to be angry with the boy… Stupid emotions! They hinder me from becoming the warrior I have been born to be! I am a royal sayian! I am a warrior!--  
  
  
Why do I fight a losing battle?… For the last decade I have fought against myself… Those feelings that I was forced to rebuke from childhood raged within me years ago… They have haunted me wherever I turned and though I believed I was rid of them they had only grown stronger within me… All because I was separated from my people and forced to degraded myself in becoming acquaintances with Kakarrot and his companions… All because I met… her…   
  
  
Woman… Bulma… Years ago when you first came to Namek I was intrigued by you to say the least. I refused to acknowledge your existence though time and time again I did the very opposite of such. When you allowed me into your home I did my best to ignore your presence,… but that was impossible… I had never met a person… a woman like you… You had the fire of a sayian within you, but the life of a weak earthling… When we fought it was not because of anger or pride it was because of the thrill we got from it… One would have thought we hated each other, but both of knew better…   
  
  
I tried to ignore the feelings that started to emerge in my soul when I dwelt amongst your house. Time and time again I plunge deeper into my training in hope of forgetting you,… but it was vain hope… You followed me… not physically… Wherever I looked I saw you… When my body was sore and aching I saw your blue eyes of summer skies… I could see that smile… I could feel burning fire that quaked within you… Perhaps it was because of that fire I was drawn to you like a moth to an internal flame… Slowly unseen by my eyes you thawed the cold layer that surrounded my heart… We found each other through the three years of peace before the androids… before my heart closed again in hope of saving what I had lost those years with you… I tried to act unconcern with you, but you could easily see through my enclosure… More importantly you did your best to not show off your closeness to me around the others…   
  
  
Our child… Trunks… I didn't want him at first… I wanted to shun him like a true sayian should have, but I couldn't… I refrain from acknowledging him though… I refused to hold and hug him for fear of showing the emotions I carried… I tried to bury those feelings, but because of you and him they slowly dug their way out… As I stand here know on this torn battlefield with the disgusting blob of cuteness before me all I can think of is you… and Trunks… If this was years ago I wouldn't even be considering what I'm about to do… Never would I imagine I would give up my life to save this mudball planet… Yet as this hideous beast lumbers over to me I find myself overrun with the suicidal decision… because I found you…   
  
  
Maybe years ago I might have said I regretted ever staying at Capsule Corps, but no longer. Maybe I cannot truly outloud express the reason for what I do today, but my actions will speak for me. Kakarrot has sacrificed himself several times for this world and for a long time I have wondered why. He says he did it to save the lives of all on earth, but I believe it went deeper than that… he did it for his love ones… I will do the same…   
  
  
Slowly I dig into my powers and light up the land with my golden aura. The blob known as Majin Buu threatens to eat me, but it is a foolish threat. He will die with me.   
  
  
Trunks… Bulma… I do this for you… Yes, and even for you Kakarrot…  
  
  
  
With a thunderous cry I release the power that has forever dwelled in my sayian blood letting it sears through my body like hot knives. Painfully I let go of my life letting it be consumed with my internal power. The golden light envelops the lands and clouds bellow in smoke. I can feel the land crumble beneath me feet and I force myself to hover and continue the destruction… Lightning streaks through the turbulence and roars in my ears. I am dimly aware that the monster is torn apart by my power and I can feel a sense of pride come with its death. Yet I am more aware of what I see in my mind…  
  
  
I see your face, Bulma, in my head. Your smile and eyes twinkle at me like the stars and I can feel a smile, a true smile, pull at my weary face… An image of our eight year old son in your arms stares back at me… my smile does not drift… I see my past fly before me, but I do not see the years of my murderous lifestyle… I see only the time I remember of you and I… and the time after… with our son… If I could I would turn back the clock and try to do things somewhat differently that I could never do before… I'm sorry I must leave you… leave you to raise our son alone again….   
  
  
Goodbye…  
  
  
And so the light takes my life and thus I remember no more… 


	2. Bulma's POV

~Okay, here's Bulma's POV when she hears of Vegeta's sacrifice/death~  
  
  
~There is some slight AU in here~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Do This For You  
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~Bulma~~~  
The ground beneath me spins and feel as if it sucks me in. I feel my body quake and realize I'm crying. The salty droplets slide down my cheeks and I bite my lip to keep from crying out. Squeezing my eyes shut I turn my hands into tight fists. My shoulders begin to slowly shake as I fail to hold back my voice and cry, "but I don't want him to be dead!"  
  
  
My old boyfriend comes over and tries to comfort me, but I don't want him… I want the only one who can brush away my tears… the only one who can tell me it will be alright and make the pain go away… I want the one who can't be here at that moment because he's gone… I want my love, Vegeta…  
  
  
Unable to take the gentle words my friends try to ease my pain with I push the scarred warrior away and run. My feet race beneath me and I have no direction in which I want them to lead. I only want to get away… get away from the pain… get away from the looks of pity my friend's give me… get away from reality… I want to go back home… lie in bed next to the person I have woken up to every morning for the last decade… Why is life so unfair to me?!  
  
  
Just when he was finally opening up… when his words began to hint towards his love for me… he is stolen from my side by a thief in the night… No money, word, action, or person can ever hope to replace what I have lost today… I have lost more than my love… my husband… or my protector… I have lost the willingness to continue… I have lost the joy of life… I have lost life itself… There is nothing for me to live for or hope for… I already had what I wanted…  
  
  
I find myself at the edge of Kami's lookout. I slow my run and halt a few feet at the edge. I stand there looking down through the clouds as the wind runs through my short sky blue hair. I hug myself as more tears find their way to slip down my cheeks. I do not hold back my sobs as I stand there in grief and listen to them echo throughout the atmosphere.   
  
  
I think about when I first met him. It was not the most desirable meeting you want to make with your true love, but I can say it was memorable. Never was I ever more scared in my life when I first got up close and personal with my sayian prince. Though he threaten the lives of me and my friends countless times I found myself drawn to him. Perhaps it was because I was always drawn to the less-than-nice guys... perhaps that's what first lured me to him. After a while it became something more than just his attitude that I was attracted to. Physically any woman would have been attracted to him, but deeper within me still was drawn to him. His eyes… I remember his eyes more than anything else… So dark and pitiless they were,… but when I looked into them it was like a mirror into his soul… It took me awhile to understanding what I was seeing in his cobalt eyes, but I soon discovered it was him that I was seeing… Not the dark prince he was considered to be or the mask he hid so well beneath, but the underlying being he truly was that even he could not see…  
  
  
Vegeta… Do you know about who you are?… I thought you were beginning to realize it… Today however I had my doubts… When I saw you destroy the stadium I couldn't believe what I was seeing… I had to ask myself several times if that was you, my husband, Vegeta… I was so shocked I could barely think… My mind shut down and I didn't want to believe you had changed back to the way you were years ago… I couldn't let you destroy all that you had accomplish to become in the last group of years… I became determined to seek you out and stop you myself as soon we finished wishing back the people you killed with the dragon balls,… but I was too late…   
  
  
You are gone… and I wish I could go with you… If it weren't for the fact we-- I had an eight-year-old son to care for I would quickly jump over this ledge and embrace the darkness of death. If I had to go to Hell to find you I would gladly do it. I cannot --and will not-- live without you, Vegeta… Maybe you cannot truly understand the emotions within you or the one's I feel for you, but I understand what beats in my heart… I can no longer face the days of tomorrow without you standing next to me… I will force myself to face those days though for our son… However I will find no joy in the days or happiness in the hope of the future… All I long for now is death so that I might be with you…  
  
  
Vegeta… I am so proud of you… When they explained how you died --that you sacrificed yourself for this world-- I can honestly say I've never felt prouder of you… Though I am sadden with your actions I understand what you did… Vegeta… I know you died to protect me and Trunks… that you did it for me… I only wish I could tell you how proud and how much I love you… Do not be sadden by the fact you never said the words 'I love you' to me for I already know the truth… You never physically needed to tell me for I could see it in your eyes…  
  
  
I first found out I was falling in love with you about the time I asked you to stay at my house. It was when you nearly killed yourself that I started to think about what you meant to me. I spent several hours by your bedside worried to near tears about you as your life hung in the balance. After you recovered from the explosion you caused in the gravity chamber you dove back into training I began to keep an eye out for when that door would open and you would exit the confines of the gravity room to please your ferocious hunger or little sleep your body required. I found myself longing for our quarrels when you disappeared into space. As you continued to avoid me I continued to follow you. You were a mystery in yourself and I longed to figure you out. I could understand exactly what you were feeling, but your actions often conflicted with my presumptions. I had finally come to understand you and then you began to open up. It was long and hard, but I began to chip away the hard steel that locked down your soul. I was very glad to see the results of my efforts… because of such we had our son…   
  
  
I know it was hard for you to come to terms with loving your son, even that little step was hard. You barely acknowledged him except when you two trained. I know he will miss you terribly. He always had enjoyed that time you shared with him though you never treated him any different then how you treated him outside that gravity chamber. I never tried to push you into showing your love for him for fear you would rebuke him than rather embrace him. I think it worked out in the end…  
  
  
Today our lives ended, Vegeta… Yours and mine were a single strain of life and when they severed yours from existence they killed me in the same moment… I stand here today physically, but in all other senses and terms I have died… I stand here as a ghost of my former self and will never return… for you will never return…   
  
  
  
Goodbye, Vegeta…  
  
  
  
Wait for me,… my love…  
  
  
  
  
I fall to my knees and hung my head letting my cerulean locks fall over my teary eyes. I run my hands over my pale face in hope of trying to rub away the terrible feeling that aches in my bosom, but in vain. As the wind whispers soft words in my ears in hopes of silent comfort I see images of the past… I see not the time when you were dark and heartless… and killed with no purpose other than to quench your thirst of blood… I see the days after Freeiza… When you were at Capsule Corps… I see you when we first began to hold one another… I see you when your eyes became the channel of your emotions… I see when we first kissed… I see when we became parents… I see what you became… I see the true sayian prince you are… I cannot hold back the smile that comes with those blessed memories,… but I cannot hold back the pain either…  
  
  
As the world falls away and I kneel there alone,… to forever be alone,… my heart dies… and I begin the long wait for death... the long wait to be with you again... 


	3. Return

~Sorry this took so long to get out, but I wasn't sure if I was going to wait until I finished my other story (I'm presently working on) or not. Finally I had to finish it. This is in third person with no one's 'POV's, sorry. But I prefer this way when your dealing with two people~  
  
  
~This is slight AU. I haven't seen the ending of DBZ where everyone's okay and back to their normal lives, but I did read the rest of the episodes of the series on the internet so I kind of know where its going. Anyway they never really talked about the get back together part with the cast, but I think this is what it should have been like with my favorite couple B/V!~  
  
  
~Okay, maybe some of you might think this is OOC, but hey you have to admit did any of you expect to see Vegeta hug his son or die for his family??? The guy finally accepted his emotions. I did however try my best to keep it as close to his character personality as possible. Just remember the guy isn't made of stone any more! Now he's like rubber -- he's flexible~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Do This For You   
By Angel_Wings  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~ Capsule Corps: Bulma's Room ~~~  
  
The beautiful scientist laid in her king-sized bed in a disturbed sleep. Her short blue hair was matted to her face in sweat as she tossed and turned in her slumber. Her pale fists clenched the sheets twisting them as a nightmare plagued her mind. The covers had long since fallen off the bed from her kicking during the night. A nearby clock that stood on her night desk blinked as the hour changed to two o' clock in the late night (or technically the early morn). It was late spring and the air was relatively warm so the blue maiden had left her balcony's glass doors open to allow cool air to pass through. The transparent white curtains fluttered with the gentle breeze that passed through the entrance. The light from the moon washed over the sleeping woman making her look incredible stunning although her face was twisted in agony and covered in beads of salty sweat.   
  
  
Again for what must have been the twentieth time that night the woman turned over onto her other side and clenched the pale sheets more tightly causing her knuckles to turn white. Her jaw locked as she shook silently in her sleep. Her terrible nightmares though they were the cause of her discomfort were not dreams at all. They were not imaginary concoctions, but true memories that were from as far back as her time of Namek to a few days ago of the Martial Arts Tournament. A single form plagued her mind as images of the past flew through her dreams. Memories of times when he had threatened her life thundered at her. Images of her prince destroying the stadium at the Tournament flashed before her eyes. The evil smirk… his dark eyes… his unmerciful actions haunted her slumber screaming at her… His eyes… his cobalt eyes she so adored were filled with hate and murder so dark that it made her reel… Negative emotions such as fury… anger… revenge… blood-thirst… burned in his eyes as shadows crept over his features, but never hiding his orbs of bottomless darkness… Those emotions she though she would never again see in his eyes, but once again she was faced with the darkness of his past self…   
  
  
Then as quickly as he had stood there ready to end the existence of her world his image changed. He now stood before her with blood dripping from gruesome wounds and wore his training outfit that was ripped in several places. His black hair was now gold and waved in the wind as a golden aura surrounded him. His eyes met hers and for that moment she saw all the love and devotion he truly had for her. Though he often lied, hid, and rebuked it he did hold deep feelings for her, which she had often been able to uncover from looking into his eyes. Now though… the emotions were stronger than ever burning so brightly that she thought she might be seared by their enormity. For a single instant… he showed her what he truly felt and spoke something she never thought he would ever say to her verbally…  
  
  
"I do this for you…" he whispered with deep emotion, "Bulma…"  
  
  
In the mist of her slumber the maiden of beautiful sky blue hair turned onto her back and whispered longingly a single word, that was not a word at all, but a name, "Vegeta…"  
  
  
After that… in a single heartbeat… the man gave a warrior's cry and lighted the sky with his power. In a crash of thunder and smoke the world was enveloped leaving behind only blackness…  
  
  
It was just too much for her and the lady shot up in bed as she cried loud enough for her room to hear, "Vegeta!"  
  
  
Looking around wildly the woman slowed her breathing realizing where she was. The furniture of her room was too horrible to look at for it only reminded her that her dream was not a dream at all, but the sad truth of reality. Bringing her knees to her delicate chest the woman bowed her face into her legs and hugged them as she sobbed silently. Sweat and tears mingled together as they both slipped down her face. Sorrowfully she whispered to no one, but herself the name of her life giver. Over and over again she lowly said to the moonlight of her room the name of her husband, "Vegeta… Vegeta…"   
  
  
Each time the foreign name was spoken her voice began to become harder and harder to use. Soon sobs overtook her speech as she hugged her body tightly wishing so desperately for the one being who could lift her woe…  
  
  
Silently the night weeps with the woman feeling her pain letting the light of the blue moon give the only brightness on the dreary moment. With the tears of both the world and the maiden falling none noticed the figure hiding in the shadows. He stood just outside the large room with his silhouette playing in the fabric of the curtains. His eyes lost in the darkness stare at the crying woman. His heart that was considered to be nonexistent beats at the sight of her and wrenches together for her sorrow. With the stealth of a true warrior the man steps from behind the glass door of the balcony and steps into the moonlight. The wind whistles softly and plays with his raven hair making it flutter like true flames. His tone body and blue training attire can be seen in the light making all know whom he is. However, his identity did not matter for the being that so longed for his presence was too deep in her tears to notice.   
  
  
Stepping into the room the man enters his bedchamber that he had not seen in the last few days. Quietly… oh so quietly… the royal sayian walks to the bed where his mate sits hunched over in. With the pale sheets falling around her waist the man could see her nightly wardrobe was a creamy undershirt with pale blue night pants. Even though her hair was slightly in a disarray she appeared to him as a goddess… his goddess… As he came to her side she still did not notice him. Slowly he lifts a gloved hand towards her face that was buried in her knees. For an instant his hand froze inches away from her form in hesitation. He rarely showed affection especially to her except when they were alone. It had been hard to even court her years ago before the time of Cell. He had courted her, yes,… but not exactly in the terms we human's use it… No, he had courted her through the customs of his species… He had begun to show affection for the female alien and cursed himself for doing it. He could not deny the attraction he had for her, but he felt so… so weak for those emotions that began to burn in his heart… Now, however, the remorse for those feelings were no more and he did not want to hold back to caress her fine cheek that he had done a few times before… Sadly it was something else that held him back…  
  
  
His desire to touch her was overpowering though and finally his hand brushed against her half hidden cheek. Automatically the woman stiffen at the touch completely surprised that another stood in her room. In a low voice that was gruff and gentle at the same time the mighty warrior whispered, "Woman…"  
  
  
The moment that name came out Bulma felt her heart shudder in desperate hope. No one ever call her by that phrase except a single soul. Yes, there were times when males had called to her by that term for one reason or another, but no one had ever called her that in such a way that she had just a second ago heard it. The word was not an insult or disrespect in anyway of speaking to her… No, at first she had thought that way of the term, but later after a year of hearing it be pronounced to her over and over again she finally began to recognize the emotions hidden beneath it. The word was a nickname to say the least. The term was a sort of an indication of fondness. Like when humans will often call each other 'honey' or 'darling' or even 'sweetheart' this term was a close comparison to such, though the term was far deeper than the examples given.   
  
  
Lifting her head very slowly the woman drank in the man's presence following the outstretched arm with her eyes to the face of the one being she could never live without. She looked up at him and saw the common blank expression he often wore; however in his ebony eyes she saw such strong emotions in there that she felt tears again well up in her cerulean eyes.  
  
  
For a moment the two just stared at each other not able to say a single solitary word. With his hand still against his mate's warm cheek the prince felt the cold droplets of her tears slip over his fingers. The second they stood there like that felt like they were going through eternity. Both wondered if the glorious moment was, but a dream because to them they had never send a more precious sight.   
  
  
Unable to hold herself back any more Bulma blinked causing the tears to spill quicker and whispered joyously, "Vegeta!"  
  
  
The young woman threw her slim arms around his neck and buried her face in his sleeveless blue outfit that he had worn for the tournament. Next to follow were her tears of happiness letting their wetness soak into the material of his training outfit. Automatically he wrapped his arms around his spouse's waist and placed his chin on the top of her blue strains. As she sobbed in his chest he closed his raven eyes and breathed in deep her scent. Though it had only been three days since he had smelt that odor to him it felt like he had not smelt it in years. It was not the perfume she wore that enticed him, but her own pure scent that drove him mad.   
  
  
He stared down at the top of her head watching the blue strains gleam in the beautiful moonlight. Hearing her sobs the prince pulled her from him to her confusion. Bulma looked up at him with a slight frown not understanding why he had pulled away from her. As softly as feathers the sayian brushed his gloves over her cheeks wiping away the salty droplets of her sadness. Slowly she smiled enjoying every moment of his tender touch. After removing her tears his hand unconsciously forgot to leave her skin remaining on her pale face.   
  
  
Slowly the woman took his hand from her cheek making him frowned in confusion. Did she not miss him?… Was she upset with him for turning back to what he used to be so long ago?… His questions were quieted from his mind as she suddenly began to pull the white glove from his hand. When the rough material was no longer on him, but in her two hands she tossed it to the floor and took his hand back in hers. Closing her eyes of cerulean she placed his palm back on her cheek as she smiled with contentment. Vegeta didn't even hesitate as he smiled, a truly genuine smile.   
  
  
In the stream of moonlit glow the proud warrior responded with a soft, "Bulma…"   
  
  
For now they only wished to bask in the moment of togetherness… to not worry about why he hadn't return automatically after the battle and his return to the living… to not worry why he had done what he had done at the tournament,… but to be together in that moment when they reunited to the other half of their soul…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Yep, that's a serious tearjerker *sob*. Anyway I shall make a final chapter to this short fanfiction, but it shall not come out for a while for I am currently very busy with an Escaflowne sequel known as "The Fate of Two Worlds: The Sequel". Go ahead and read it. It's coming along nicely, but you should read its 'mother' story first if you haven't: "The Fate of Two Worlds". Well that's all for now my readers. I am Angel_Wings flying off for now, but one day to return to this story… ~ 


End file.
